That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 7
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating but what happens when they hit a bump in the road? Will Chad be able to win back Sonny or lose her completely? Will Chad need a little help? Find out in an all new episode of,...  That's So Sonny! :D Reviewers listed in episode


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 7 Hey guys! I know I said I'd post the reviewers and I did!  
School is right around the corner so I don't have that much time to post new stories. I'll try to post the episodes as much as I can- I promise!  
I'm so sorry but I got got back from vacation and wasn't able to go on fanfiction. I am totally jet lagged right now!  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my best ff friends Arie Jay! So if you're reading this, hey!  
Meanwhile, enjoy! "A Quaint Little Town"

The Next Morning

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" Connie asked as she got up from the couch to greet Sonny.

"I don't feel so well mom," Sonny sighed.

"You're not sick again right?" Connie took a small step back and smiled.

"No! I just want to stay home today. Is that okay?" Sonny asked politely.

"Well,...that's fine sweetheart, but don't you think your friends need you?" Connie asked.

"I'll just call them and tell them I won't be at work today,"

"But they'll be worried about you! Um,...if you're not sick then I think it would be okay if you went to work today,"

"I'm not feeling up to it,..."

"If you're not feeling well, why don't you talk to Chad?" Connie asked as she mentally gave herself a high five.

"Please just don't mention him," Sonny slumped on the couch.

"Sonny, please tell me what happened. I can't help if I don't know what's bothering you!" Connie said softly.

"Chad and I got in a fight last night on our date," Sonny began and told her mom the rest of her side of the story.

"Oh, now I see, I'm sorry sweetie," Connie gave her a hug and smiled as her plan was working perfectly.

"Tell you what, how about we go out for lunch together so you won't have to see him at lunch?" Connie suggested.

"What about the rest of the day?" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Ignore him?" Connie shrugged. "Just try not to think about it too much and focus on your friends and So Random!"

"Thanks mom, you helped me a lot," Sonny hugged her mom and she rushed off to get dressed and eat breakfast.

"I'm leaving mom!" Sonny shouted as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Okay honey! I'll see you in a little bit!" Connie poked her head from her bed room.

Connie made sure Sonny left the house already and dialed Chad's number. "Step 1 is complete," then she hung up.

At Condor Studios

"Hey guys," Sonny said to her cast as she entered into the prop house.

"Sonny," Nico and Grady said in unison.

"So,...what's up?" Sonny asked trying to make conversation and get everyone's attention.

"The sky," Zora replied as she popped out from the slide.

"My nails," Tawni answered as she blew on her freshly painted nails.

"Nothing much," Nico replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What he said," Grady pointed to Nico.

"C'mon guys! Are you just gonna lie around all day doing nothing?" Sonny put her hands on her hips.

"I'm in the middle of a prank," Zora cut in.

"And I just finished my nails," Tawni reasoned.

"Okay,...but can't you guys do something more purposeful?" Sonny asked not quite finding the right words.

"Like what?" Grady asked.

"Ugh, forget it, I'll be in my room if anyone need me, which I doubt anyone will!" Sonny exclaimed the last part.

"Knock knock," Chad knocked on the door and came in through Tawni's door just as he heard her door close. Chad sighed and then walked around into the prop house. "Have you guys by any chance seen Sonny?" No one answered him.  
Chad ignored them and walked away.

"Where is Sonny?" Chad thought frustratedly. He quickly whipped out his cell and called Connie.

"Hello?"

"Hey . Can you do me a favor and call Sonny. She's been avoiding me and won't answer my phone calls,"

"Oh, that's partly my fault. I kinda told her to avoid you, but it's part of the plan. It was either that or not going to work at all,"

"Okay, but just make sure you call and ask her where she is right now because I really need to talk to her,"

"Yeah, sure, Chad, I'll talk to you later, bye," Connie hung up as she dialed Sonny's cell.

WITH SONNY

"Hey mom,..." "I'm at the cafeteria eating frozen yogurt," "Okay, love you too, see you in a few,...bye," Sonny hung up.

"That was strange, why would she call for no reason just to ask where I was?"

Moments later, Chad appeared at the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Oh boy," Sonny thought anxiously. "Calm down Sonny! Just treat him like you normally would, well you have to anyway,"

"Hey Sonny," Chad walked up to her like it was nothing in the world.

"Chad," Sonny spat out.

"So,...I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Chad said hopefully.

"Why don't you go back to MacKenzie Falls a quaint little town nestled at the corner of life and dreams?" Sonny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hey that's a great idea! Why don't you come with me?" Chad's face lit up at his instant idea.

"I'm not coming with you Chad," Sonny mumbled.

"Come on," Chad sang. "I know you want to," Chad urged playfully.

Sonny let a small smile escape from her lips as Chad led her to Stage 2.

"Okay,...we're here. Now what?" Sonny placed her hands on her hips.

"Sit down," Chad gestured to a bench on the empty courtyard set.

Sonny reluctantly sat down and folded her arms. Chad sat down next to her and then the lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on both of them.

"Sonny Munroe, I am so so sorry about yesterday and I will do anything for you to forgive me," Chad apologized as sad music started to play.

"Chad, I-" Sonny started to say then all of a sudden dramatic music filled the air. Sonny let out a heavy sigh. "Stop with the dramatic music and spotlights!"

The set went back to normal then Sonny spoke again. "Chad, I forgive you,"

"Sonny, please- wait you forgive me?" Chad asked confused.

"Yeah," Sonny gave him her contagious smile. "It was partly my fault, I should of not over reacted. And I didn't mean to not call you,"

"It was my fault too, I wasn't really crushed-exactly, just a bit disappointed. Sorry for over exaggerating," Chad stared at the ground.

"So are we good?" they both asked at the same time.

Sonny gave him a peck on the lips and then pulled away. "We are so good," Sonny grinned as she walked off the set.

"What just happened?" Chad asked dazed.

***********  
So that was your episode! I was super jet lagged so I was kinda tired when I wrote this. Sorry if it wasn't that good! I wanted to save their first kiss (a peck doesn't count) for something really special. Sorry if you feel like it's been a long wait! It's coming soon! Or is it? Muhwwhaaa!  
You know what would make me super happy? If you reviewed! :D Ice cream with a cherry on top? ;)  
I decided to put everyone who reviewed right here!

Team Edward - scissorhands  
maximumpotter101  
Amanda  
natalee torres  
parya  
mckenna  
imelle333  
more  
Stemi-Jemilover  
Coraal  
cky297  
Disney4567  
DannySamLover20  
kaybeesknees  
reallyJavannah  
southernchristiangirl  
Littlelittle  
meira rotenberg  
stemi-channy4ever  
ZANESSA IS DA BEST  
Lady-Apricotxx  
Sunnyvalley too lazy to login  
chelsea  
ChannyLoveForever

So those were the people who reviewed! So thank you to all of you who reviewed! Thanks to reallyJavannah; DannyDamLover20; and Stemi-Jemilover for reviewing and sending me pm the most!  
And the more you review the more you get mentioned!  
PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!  
:D


End file.
